Ed, Edd n' Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 2: cul de sac heroes
Ed, Edd n Eddy: the misedventures saga: Episode 2: cul de sac heroes is the second episode of the misedventures saga. It is set two weeks after the end of the first game and has four distinct but related stories that come together in a single final. story *Team Eds: the Eds have opened a detective agency to make some extra money but, unfortunately, no one seems to need their help. Suddenly is delivered to them a package containing a walkie-talkie. Suddenly, a strange voice coming from it tells the Eds that will pay if they do certain things for him. Despite Double D tells him that he does not trust that guy, Ed and Eddy, imagining what you can afford them, accept. The first mission is to destroy the Kevin's bike. Later they are told to tear Mr. Yum-Yum, the favorite doll of Jimmy. Then they are told to go to the power plant (never appeared in the series) and remove the electricity to the entire city. During the journey they are attacked by robots that the "mysterious guy" sent against him to "make things more interesting." As soon as they arrive to the control room, Edd reveals the other two have never hacked a power plant, angering Eddy. Ed then rip the wires under a sign that says not to touch them or take them off for any reason. Occurs then a terrible explosion that deprives the city of current and fills the body with Ed of electricity, making it however completely blue and phosphorescent. Then they are attacked by a robot bigger and fiercer than those addressed previously, but Ed manages to overload it and blow it up, losing all the electricity that was in the body. Then the "mysterious guy," he tells them they have to go home Kanker sisters and split their ship in the bottle. Eddy tries to dissuade him, but he tells him that if they do not will launch a rocket against three of them. Convinced, the Eds go home Kanker and discover that they are going for a walk, allowing them to enter and complete their mission. Unfortunately Edd realizes that the Kanker are coming home, and so, after running around in circles for a few minutes, he threw himself out of a window with Ed and Eddy and run together to the woods. As soon as they stop running are contacted by the "mysterious guy" who tells him that they need to go in the abandoned mine (never appeared in the series) and press a button on the inside. After coming to the mine (and getting lost for about twenty times) they finally arrive in the "room" where they find the button and Eddy comes close to it to push it, when suddenly all the kids of the cul de sac appear decided to take revenge for what the Eds have done. Eddy, shocked, asks how it is possible that they have discovered this. Edd then reveals that he has put on the destroyed objects of the cards with the word "sorry". Then Eddy, enraged, jumps on him and began to beat him. Ed, worried of the approach of the other guys, press the button, triggering the explosives that damage the structure of the mine, making it collapse. Fortunately, Eds manage to escape and to save for a gallery. Once outside Edd takes the walkie-talkie and, angry, asks the "mysterious guy" because he made them do all these things. He then tells them to look right. As soon as the Eds do they remain silent, shocked, and then put them to scream. At this point the screen goes black and you will see a sign that says that if you want to know what's happened you have to play the Team Boys storymode. *Team Boys: Kevin, Ralph and Jonny are watching tv when they heard a strange sound outside the house. When they go out they see Kevin's bike smashed and a note saying "sorry". The boys were then understand that the Eds to break it and decide to seek them out and take revenge. Then they go into the construction site because they think that they are located here. Unfortunately, not only did not find the Eds, but are attacked by a giant robot that emerges from the river.Miraculously, they manage to defeat them, saving their lives. Then they decide to go to the dump to look for them. Unfortunately, instead of the Eds, they find the girls, who have come to that place for the same reason. Jonny then recommend Kevin to join them to look for the Eds, but he tells him that they have no intention to cooperate with the "sissies". The girls, offended at the lack of respect, beat him until he apologizes. Once Kevin did what they wanted they leave. So they decide to go into the woods where they find the abandoned mine. They decide to enter, and at the center of the mine, they find the Eds and the kids of the neighborhood. Ed, worried of the approach of the other guys, press the button, triggering the explosives that damage the structure of the mine, making it collapse. First, however, he manages to escape along with Ed and Eddy through a tunnel which then collapses. The boys then decide to run away to another gallery, and fortunately saved. Once they find out the Eds, deeply frightened, tied to a pine tree. Ralph asks them who tied him there, but, suddenly, the sky darkens, the wind picks up and a mysterious noise rises up in the air. At this point the screen goes black and you will see a sign that says that if you want to know what's happened you have to play the Team Girls storymode. *Team Girls: Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy are taking the five o'clock tea in the afternoon (although Nazz says they are only about 11.30 am). At one point, Jimmy, who had come to take Mr. Yum Yum, find it destroyed. The girls then find a note saying "sorry". The girls were then understand that the Eds to break it and decide to seek them out and take revenge. Then they decide to go to the dump to look for them. Unfortunately, instead of the Eds, they find the boys, who have come to that place for the same reason. Jonny then recommend Kevin to join them to look for the Eds, but he tells him that they have no intention to cooperate with the "sissies". The girls, offended at the lack of respect, beat him until he apologizes. Once Kevin did what they wanted they leave for the woods, where they find the abandoned mine. They decide to enter, and at the center of the mine, they find the Eds and the kids of the neighborhood. Ed, worried of the approach of the other guys, press the button, triggering the explosives that damage the structure of the mine, making it collapse. First, however, he manages to escape along with Ed and Eddy through a tunnel which then collapses. The girls then decide to run away to another gallery (along with the Kanker), and fortunately saved. Once outside they see, however, something that immobilizes they. At this point the screen goes black and you will see a sign that says that if you want to know what's happened you have to play the Team Kanker storymode. *Team Kanker: Lee, Mary and May are returning from a walk, when they find the open door of their trailer. When they come inside they find their destroyed ship in the bottle and a note saying "sorry". The Kanker were then understand that the Eds to break it and decide to seek them out and take revenge. They decide to start their search in the woods, where they find an abandoned mine. So they decide to go inside and, after a long journey, they find the Eds and the kids of the neighborhood. Ed, worried of the approach of the other guys, press the button, triggering the explosives that damage the structure of the mine, making it collapse. First, however, he manages to escape along with Ed and Eddy through a tunnel which then collapses. The Kanker then decide to run away to another gallery (along with the girls), and fortunately saved. Once outside they see, unfortunate ly, Peachcreek destroyed. At this point the screen goes black and you will see a sign that says that if you want to know what's happened you have to play the Team Peachcreek storymode. *Team Peachcreek: the girls and the Kanker are traveling through what remains of Peachcreek when suddenly sighted Jonny, Kevin and Ralph who, for some strange reason, they are carrying the Eds tied to a pine fleeing. Lee tries to get close, but the UFO attacks and forcing them to flee. Then the boys save them, hitting him repeatedly with a pine tree, knock him down. Once save the girls ask the kids what happened to Peachcreek but Kevin tells him that the only thing certain is that the robots and UFOs attacked Peachcreek and that the Eds are terribly scared. Suddenly, the Eds begin to talk, saying that Eddy's brother, humiliated by the events of the first game, sent a walkie-talkie with which pushed them to make of evil deeds. In this way the kids of the cul de sac would have chased them, allowing him to execute his revenge: the destruction of Peachcreek. Suddenly appears the same robot that had previously attacked the Eds and the boys, but thanks to the cooperation of all, it is defeated. They decide to use the UFO that had previously torn down to get into the mother ship (or at least the greatest of all) and defeat Eddy's brother. Once inside, however, are attacked by a huge amount of robots who are trying to eliminate them. However Eddy manage to reach the control room where he found his brother on a mecha. Eddy tries to convince him to stop all this, but his brother refuses and attacks him. After a long battle Eddy defeats him and asks him where is the control panel. His brother then reveals that the mecha IS the control panel, and now that it is destroyed, all ships, including one in which they are located, are falling to the ground. Then Eddy runs to warn his friends and, together with them, he heads towards the UFO. Unfortunately found Eddy's brother who tries to stop them but is defeated and plunged into the void. The kids then escape by the mother ship and, after avoiding the pieces of the spacecraft that are crashing, coming to land safely, where they attend to the arrest of Eddy's brother, miraculously alive. Eddy then says that, despite everything, the story has a happy ending. However, the Edd says that it is not so: his brother was arrested, Peachcreek is destroyed and there are many wounded. But when he finishes speaking he realizes that others are going to celebrate and so he follow them. The game ends with the characters who sing and dance to the tune of "Party Rock Anthem" of LMFAO. characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny *Rolf *Sarah *Jimmy *Nazz *Lee Kanker *Marie Kanker *May Kanker objects *white jawbreakers: they do recover part of health *red jawbreakers: they do recover all health *golden jawbreakers: they make it invincible for ten seconds *coins: they allow you to use the distributors of jawbreakers. It can take up to $ 9.99 *distribuitors of jawbreakers: distribuite a random jawbreaker *buttered toast: add an extra life extra During the game you can find colored eggs called "Easter Eggs" that allow you to get items for the wardrobe of Ed, Edd and Eddy. Inside there are episodes, costumes (including golden clothes) and extra levels. If you have also the first video game you get an extra key which allow you to open the Eddy's brother closet. Inside there are: *"cul de sac apocalypse" costumes *the whole "Ed, Edd n Eddy Big Picture Show" *the extra level "previously on" Category:Video game Category:Games Category:The misedventures saga